


Bad Apple

by AllenKune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Blood and Violence, Dark Fantasy, Demons, Gay Sex, Gods, Multi, Old Gods, Out of Body Experiences, Politics, Post-Sacrifice, Science Fiction & Fantasy, War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Le royaume de Mirai se prépare à la guerre alors qu'un ancien secret se prépare à détruire le mensonge qui a entraîné la destruction des dieux il y a plus de 500 ans.L'ère des anges et démons est révolue, et dans cet affrontement primordial le prince de la destruction compte bien faire renaître le temps des dieux et plonger le monde dans son état originel, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter avant le siècle oublié.Deuxième prince du royaume de Mirai, Hakai apprend qu'il est le fils d'un dieu scellé par les trois plus puissants rois du monde il y a de cela 500 ans, et que lui seul peut le délivrer, mais a quel prix ? Tous se battront pour obtenir l'enfant du chaos, et Hakai devra tout faire pour découvrir la vérité sans succomber aux désirs des différents royaumes, reprenant la guerre que les dieux avaient autrefois éteint avant leurs meurtres.





	1. Prologue

 

Caché entre les ombres de la nuit et les décorations, le jeune adolescent se faufilait dans les couloirs déserts du palais royal du royaume de Mirai. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval, seules quelques mèches brunes libres bougeaient à chacun de ses pas tandis que deux perles oranges observaient les couloirs vides pour s'assurer de l'absence de gardes. Les ailes blanches cachées sous sa magie, il avait l'air d'un jeune soldat humain un peu timide.  
   
Mordant sa lèvre, ses deux mèches bougèrent violemment quand il sauta dans une pièce qu'il savait vide quand un groupe de servantes passaient. On ne l'aurait pas reconnu, mais il ne devait prendre aucun risque, c'était trop tôt pour ça. Il n'était même pas loin de son lieu de rendez-vous.  
   
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait après tout, il connaissait presque par cœur le couloir qu'il empruntait. Les vieux tableaux aux murs représentaient des paysages ou des créatures fantastiques rares. Le dragon majestueux volant dans le ciel juste à coté d'un palais sublime en pierre noire où avait vécu le roi actuel, ou même le petit tableau au bout du couloir qui ne représentait qu'une fontaine. Le jeune homme savait même le nombre de pas qu'il fallait pour atteindre le couloir et en face de quel tableau se tenait son lieu de réunion. Un portrait de la famille royale qui trônait fièrement entre tous les autres tableaux, et le seul qui représentait une scène réelle.  
   
L'ange s'arrêtait toujours quelques instants, éclairé seulement par la lumière de la nuit et de l'objet brillant dans ses mains pour observer l'œuvre d'art. Le fond était un pièce quelconque, une salle de bal, vu les beaux rideaux et les décorations, mais le jeune adolescent n'en était pas sûr. Le centre du sujet était bien sûr le roi, habillé d'une manière qui semblait inspirer le respect et l'élégance comme à son habitude. Ses longs cheveux descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules. De longs cheveux noirs et raides, où plusieurs mèches de cheveux blonds et blanches ressortaient parfois. Un œil mauve observait le peintre, un air dur mais pas sévère. Un cache-œil couvrait son œil droit. Une épée à peine visible à sa ceinture, et son manteau impérial comme accessoire, mais l'ange n'avait pas de doute sur le fait que cela n'avait pas un but seulement artistique. Ses mains étaient sur l'épaule de ses fils, âgés d'à peine six ans, mais qui ressemblaient déjà à des petits princes. Des petits princes jumeaux.  
   
L'ainé, Levy, un petit enfant blond adorable, avait des grand yeux mauves comme ceux de son père. Ses cheveux lui retombaient sur ses épaules malgré qu'ils soient attachés par une queue de cheval basse. Tout le contraire du deuxième prince avec ses courts cheveux blancs qui frôlaient juste son cou et ses yeux. Deux grands yeux mauves, avec un visage identique à celui de son frère. Ils portaient exactement la même tenue princière, et seuls leurs cheveux pouvaient les différencier même si avec l'âge leurs visages risquaient de changer.  
   
L'adolescent observait les yeux timides du plus jeune prince, son jeune maître qui aurait un bien triste destin. Hakai était le garçon le plus adorable qu'il n'avait jamais vu, les rares moments où il s'autorisait ce bonheur. Son visage ne devait pour le moment pas être reconnu par le jeune prince, mais il se promettait le plaisir de le servir à visage découvert quand enfin l'armée de son maître serait prête à le servir.  
   
Délaissant le portrait royal, le jeune ange disparut derrière les lourdes portes de pierre gris pâle. Le palais était différent de celui du roi des cieux. Un mélange de pierre blanche et bleu pâle sur le sol, des murs gris clair proche d'un brun très pâle et des peintures et armures décoraient les murs avec des chaudes tapisseries et des tapis bleu foncé pour la majorité.  
Absolument rien à voir avec les murs blancs décorés d'or et de statues peut-être finement sculpés mais vide de chaleur, et de cette grandeur plus proche du peuple que des soldats.  
   
Sahori se demanda ce qui était le plus important dans un palais, comment les jeux politiques pouvaient se jouer selon la décoration ou l'ambiance du pays. Son jeune maître allait devoir lui aussi avoir ses responsabilités et son propre lieu de règne. L'adolescent devait se préparer au mieux et en apprendre plus pour son maître, et c'est pourquoi il en était là aujourd'hui.  
   
La lance volée dans les mains alors que l'or magique brillait fortement depuis son arrivée ici, comme si l'arme avait senti la présence du prince dans les étages au dessus. L'ange eut une pensée maussade en regardant l'arme dorée qui allait comme les quatre autres blesser et faire souffrir son maître. Quoique, celle-ci allait être détruite, comme bientôt les quatre autres si le pouvoir du roi avait une emprise sur elles.  
   
L'ange brun arriva finalement dans la salle du trône grandiose, de larges fenêtres aux vitraux violets et bleus projetant des ombres bicolores sur le sol d'un blanc immaculé à l'exception d'un tapis bleu roi qui menait au trône où l'attendait le roi.  
   
Ses cheveux étaient soigneusement coiffés et placés derrière lui, laissant voir à Sahori l'étrange chevelure tricolore. Portant une tenue militaire, l'œil mauve du roi descendait enfin vers le jeune homme et surtout vers ce qu'il portait avec lui.  
Un sourire prit place sur son visage alors qu'il s'avançait vers son invité.  
**“J'ai eu peur que vous n'arriviez jamais. J'ai bien conscience des risques que vous avez pris pour venir. Votre dévouement est admirable, ange Sahori.”**  
   
L'adolescent rougit sous le compliment et tendit au roi la lance, un genou au sol et la tête penchée, ce qui cachait ses joues rouges, du moins il espérait.  
**“Je ne fais que mon devoir. La vie de mon maître est en jeu.”**  
**“Toujours aussi humble. Cela te portera loin de frotter l'ego des autres rois.”**  
   
Le roi s'arrêta devant lui, regardant l'ange avant de fixer l'arme créée dans but de nuire à son fil cadet. Son œil brillait de rage et Sahori était tenté de fuir face à l'aura que dégageait si soudainement le roi Lucifer. Lui si calme et aimant d'habitude, sa puissance devait être des plus terrifiantes pour ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de la voir.  
   
Sa main frôla l'arme qui réagit aussitôt, le métal s'animant et s'envolant autour de la main du roi dans un mouvement fluide et d'une rare grâce. Sahori regardait, surpris, l'arme s'animer et briller d'une lueur noire alors que le roi semblait tracer des lignes de couleur or et onyx devant lui.  
   
Sahori recula d'un pas quand l'arme, devenue comme liquide au second contact, se mit à tourner autour du roi, perdant lentement sa couleur or pour une teinte noire.Lentement le liquide noir reprenait des couleurs pour devenir d'un blanc immaculé, avant de lentement se rassembler devant Lucifer. Le liquide frémissait, parfois dessinant des formes abstraites, parfois caressant les mains du roi alors qu'elle redevenait une belle lance.  
   
L'arme tomba sur le sol, claquant contre la dalle blanche alors que le roi soufflait, soulagé. Un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres, regardant l'arme maintenant sans pouvoir sur le sol. Doucement, Sahori se baissa, attrapant l'arme d'un beau métal blanc. Il eut un instant de doute, mais l'arme ne changeait pas, et il sourit à son tour.  
   
Malheureusement, la porte s'ouvrit, et aussi rapidement que possible, l'ange disparaissait dans la nuit par la fenêtre grande ouverte, l'arme dans les mains, alors que deux petits garçons entraient timidement. Main dans la main, les yeux timides, ils regardèrent leur père. Lucifer n'eut pas le courage de les réprimander et s'approcha simplement de ses deux garçons, souriant et les réconfortant du mieux qu'il pouvait du cauchemar qui les avait réveillés, sans se douter que bientôt il ne pourrait plus serrer ses deux fils dans ses bras.


	2. Chapitre 1

  
  


Terminant de boutonner mon uniforme, je me jetai un dernier regard dans le miroir de ma tente.  
Tente de guerre, et toutes les choses que cela impliquait. Je n'avais pas à me plaindre, mes soldats n'avaient pas la chance d'avoir mon luxe, eux. Enfin, luxe n'était pas vraiment le bon mot.  
   
J'avais juste une tente assez grande pour avoir un lit de camp, plusieurs couvertures en plus, un bureau et sa chaise qui étaient encore éclairés par la flamme de ma bougie, plus par nécessaire que par oubli. Le matin n'était pas encore tout à fait levé et l'été était loin encore. Un coffre en bois était posé contre le tissu de la tente, gardant mes vêtements, et un tapis  était étendu sur le sol. C'était toujours mieux que les tentes collectives des soldats, qui eux n'avaient qu'un lit de camp et rien de plus. Le luxe n'était vraiment pas présent en ces temps de guerre. Juste quelques avantages pour un sang royal, mais rien de plus.  
   
L'époque de notre enfance me manquait tellement dans ces moments de trouble. Le temps où je n'étais qu'un enfant et que le seul problème que j'avais, avec Levy, était nos études. Père était là pour m'aider, et j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre la guerre et la vie d'adulte.  
   
Je terminais de me préparer, ajustant un pistolet et une épée à ma ceinture. Le temps n'était pas trop mal, le soleil peu lumineux caché à cette heure par les arbres de la forêt alentours, mais qui allait annoncer une bonne journée. Mes bottes claquaient sur le sol alors que je m'éloignais du camp pour quelques minutes de calme avant qu'une nouvelle bataille ne commence.  
   
Marchant sur le petit chemin de pierre, je m'éloignai de la forêt contre laquelle notre camp avait été installé. Dire que seulement une quinzaine de kilomètres nous séparaient du pays opposé, et sans doute à peine dix depuis qu'ils tentaient de nous envahir.  
   
Soupirant, je préférais penser à autre chose. Peut-être que je pourrais me promener un peu dans la ville frontalière ? Ou juste errer entre les champs qui leur donnaient leurs plats de tous les jours. Mon regard s'attarda sur un vieux moulin en ruine, et d'un pas léger je m'y dirigeai. Un sourire se formait sur mon visage et à peine quelques minutes plus tard je me laissais tomber sur le bord du moulin en ruine. Mes jambes se balancèrent dans le vide, butant parfois contre la pierre. Mes yeux s'égaraient sur le lever de soleil, voyant la forme jaune pâle se glisser hors des arbres sombres.  
   
La faim commençait à arriver mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de revenir au camp. Il n'y avait que quelques heures de libre et je comptais bien profiter jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Chaque chose pour chaque temps, et la guerre était bien l'activité à laquelle je voudrais consacrer le moins de temps possible.  
   
Le soleil dépassait les sommets des arbres maintenant, le ciel migrant du rose saumon à un bel orange chaud. Les nuages devenaient jaunes sous cette lumière et je voyais le petit village au loin se réveiller.  
   
Après quelques minutes, quelques personnes vinrent travailler dans les champs, et je me surprenais à trouver cela plus intéressant qu'observer la forêt qui allait sans doute être détruite après des mois de batailles. C'était triste, mais cela ne changerait rien. Mes yeux mauves se glissaient entre les champs de différentes plantes, pour la plupart exclusives à notre pays.  
   
Perdu dans mes pensées, je tournai la tête quand des bruits de pas me surprirent. Je vis juste de longs cheveux hirsutes et noirs ponctués par quelques mèches blondes près de moi avant qu'une assiette ne me soit tendue.  
   
Je relevai les yeux vers les deux perles rouges d'Alucard, prenant la gelée presque transparente malgré une faible coloration saumon qui nous servait de petit déjeuner et de repas en général.  
 **“Merci”,**  soufflai-je, une cuillère déjà en bouche.  
   
Je n'aurais pas pensé avoir si faim, mais je savourais chaque bouchée. Le goût était d'ailleurs un peu étrange lors d'une première fois, mais cela pouvait s'approcher du goût d'une confiture de sapin. C'était la chose la moins chère et la plus énergétique que l'armée donnait toujours, à chaque repas, et parfois accompagné d'un petit pain ou d'une salade de fruits qui semblait mieux remplir l'estomac que cet amas de plantes gélatineux.  
   
 **“Tu profites de la vue ?”**  demanda mon ami, prenant place à côté de moi sur le bord de la ruine.  
Le vampire portait lui aussi son uniforme, mais je pouvais voir qu'il n'avait pas d'arme. Après tout, on était en territoire sûr pour le moment, j'étais sûrement trop paranoïaque.  
 **“Elle risque de disparaître. J'ai vu qu'on avait perdu un hectare de forêt en se faisant envahir. Combien allons-nous perdre en guerre ?”  
“Cela pourrait être pire. Si nous gagnons cette bataille, la plupart de la guerre sera chez l'empire de Vast.”**  
Mais alors ce serait leurs villages et forêts qui seraient détruits. Cela restait mieux pour nous, qui étions bien plus petits que notre pays allié.  
   
Dire que nous étions envahis simplement pour que le pays de Nazerva puisse établir un chemin vers la capitale de Vast. J'avais vu avec Levy les différentes manières de gérer ce problème, mais le combat était inévitable. On devait juste les arrêter. J'avais entendu parler de Nazerva, un pays sans roi ou empereur mais seulement un sorte de prêtre du titre de Naer qui dirigeait un pays d'humains seulement. Même des empires humains avaient d'autres races, en enfer je me souvenais d'avoir croisé une faible poignée d'humains, mais tout de même quelques citoyens. De l'autre côté de la forêt, la plupart des espèces étaient considérées comme des sous-races ou des êtres ne méritant pas de vivre.  
   
Soupirant, je tournai la tête vers le camp militaire. Je n'avais pas envie d'y retourner maintenant. Je n'avais pas envie de perdre du temps en guerre idiote.  
   
 **“Viens, allons nous promener un peu”,**  dit Alucard, saisissant ma main avant même que j'aie eu le temps de développer ma pensée.  
Il m'aida à me relever, et d'un bond il nous fit atterrir sur le sol. Sans me laisser bien plus de temps, sa main toujours fermée sur la mienne, il m'entraîna vers la forêt sur un petit chemin de terre battue.  
   
 **“Où m'entraînes-tu ?”**  
Je le laissai me guider, habitué à ce genre de comportement de la part du vampire. Le petit chemin était agréable, calme et apaisant. La lumière matinale transperçait difficilement l'épaisse couche de feuilles pour éclairer notre chemin.  
 **“Loin des choses qui te rendent si maussade. Parlons un peu et éloignons-nous du camp.”**  
   
Cela semblait une excellente idée.  
On marchait côte à côte, le silence reposant laissant place à une agréable discussion. Parfois, on s'arrêtait sur un bout de muraille en pierre, puis reprenait notre marche en même temps que la journée se levait.  
   
 **“Ils sont vraiment aveugles”,**  dit subitement Alucard, passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
 **“Qui donc ?”  
“Arthem et Hadame, qui donc serait toujours ensemble en se battant comme un vieux couple ?”** répondit mon ami avec un sourire.  
Il continua.  **“Hier, Arthem se disputait avec Hadame pour qu'il le laisse manger dans son assiette.”**  
Je souris, c'était vrai que ces deux-là étaient un sacré numéro. Ils étaient amoureux, cela se voyait comme le soleil dans le ciel de midi. Mais eux ne semblaient pas le remarquer, rougissant comme de jeunes vierges à la moindre allusion trop grande.  
   
 **“Ils sont adorables. On ne devrait pas se moquer ou ils n'hésiteront pas à faire de même pour nous plus tard.”**  
Je ne pouvais imaginer comment Arthem, surtout, réagirait. Cette tête brûlée était quelque chose de tenace et il était un blagueur tenace. Même si je le préférais aux disputes de Amano et Gawains. Ces deux-là pouvaient difficilement rester seuls une heure sans se mordre à la gorge.  
 **“Il n'y a pas de risque, sommes-nous avec eux ?”**  
Alucard sourit en ouvrant ses bras pour montrer qu'on était bien seuls en forêt. Si on ne comptait pas le couple de fouines courant derrière l'arbre le plus proche dans un petit bruit de pas sur l'herbe.  
 **“Non, nous ne sommes que tous les deux heureusement.”**  
Je ris avec lui, continuant notre marche pour ce qui me semblais à peine quelques heures, mais qui était toute une matinée dehors, dans notre monde.  
   
Je mentirais si je disais que je regrettais, mais le travail n'attendait pas plus, et à peine rentrés on se sépara pour remplir nos tâches. J'étais avec mon frère, consultant son plan de bataille avant de simplement partir écrire les ordres de mission de chaque unité.  
   
L'air frais de la forêt me manquait dans cette tente sombre. Et malheureusement je ne la verrais plus si calme et belle, pensai-je en remettant une de mes mèches blanches comme la neige derrière mon oreille, et en reprenant l'écriture, la belle matinée encore en mémoire.


End file.
